EXEPCION
by luna de uzumaki
Summary: No siempre el amor es dulce nunca sabrás como llegara... para TOOZ por el intercambio de san Valentín del grupo irresistiblemente naranja


Ola! Gomene dije el sábado pero con eso del trabajo ya no me dio tiempo... Bueno este fic es un regalo para Tooz espero te gusté.

Como saben los personajes no son míos de Kishi-sama q lo único q hace es q m de un infarto. n.n bueno a leer y disfruten

Las mujeres de verdad estamos programadas para sufrir en el amor... Yo diría que sí, es sencillo decir la acción que determina este tipo de comportamiento...

Cuando eres pequeña y un niño te dice algo feo o te empuja que te dicen los mayores "lo hizo porque le gustas" stop! Claro que no a un niño a los diez años le da asco una niña.

E ahí nuestro problema estamos programadas para sufrir por amor... Pero sólo tal vez existe alguna excepción.

Un nuevo día se dejaba ver en la cuidad de Konoha la gente corría de un lado para otro eran las nueve de la mañana.

Una chica de piel nívea ojos claros no era la excepción aun cuando tal vez llegara tarde a su trabajo tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro el motivo la noche anterior conoció a alguien, un lindo chico de tez morena azabache y ojos azules.

-entonces medio dijo que llamaría y me dio su número- pronunciaba feliz la ojiperla a su mejor amiga una castaña con dos conguitos su nombre Tenten Hyuga, esposa de su primo o como ella la llamaba el milagro de la excepción.

- crees que lo deba llamar dijo-

-no Hinata espera no puedes hacer eso- le decía con el teléfono en mano deteniéndola

-pero por que no es me dio su número y dijo que había chispa-dijo con un puchero

-si pero almenas deja que pasen un par de días-

Y así lo hizo espero un par de días pero el chico no llamaba - no crees que perdió mi número o tal vez salió de la cuidad o está muy ocupado...- decía nerviosa la hyuga

-neji me dijo que le habías gustado a Nenma tal vez sólo está muy ocupado- le contesto su amiga tenten

-que tal sí voy al bar... Espera por aquí deje la tarjeta o le marco-

-sí gustas pero no puedes marcar así nada más- le dijo mientras tomaba una pluma y una hoja.

-ok... Aquí vamos- decía con el teléfono en mano el primero sonido el segundo el tercero y nada cuando creyó que ya le había contestado fue la contestadora la que entro en su lugar.

-hola Nenma soy... Hinata la chica del bar etto... Quería saber cómo estabas...-

-que dice aquí- le pronunció a Tenten mientras tapaba la bocina del aparato -nos podemos ver- le pronunció en voz baja la castaña-

-que sí nos vemos no se el día que tú quieras tal vez hoy mañana no se... Me la pase muy bien contigo-

Mientras leía lo escrito -bueno espero y contestes mi llamada...bueno adiós... A soy Hinata-

-bien ahora sólo nos queda esperar- le dijo tenten.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas y la Hyuga no perdía la esperanza tal vez esa era su excepción. Pero como siempre le inculcaron el no rendirse está no sería la ocasión.

Era sábado en la noche el bar estaba atacado de gente y al imbécil de Sai se le ocurrió faltar y en su lugar estaba el, rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, atendiendo la barra le gustaba estar ahí podía ver a las chicas conocer a su próxima en turno o a su próximo revolcón así de fácil porque las mujeres sufrían por amor y el sólo era un listo que sabía y conocía al sexo femenino como ningún otro...

Estaba ahí en la puerta del bar esperando que llegara pasaron un par de horas y el azabache no daba rastros de vida...

Así que decidió entrar posiblemente llegó antes que ella y ya estaba dentro...

La música a todo sonido gente tomando desde cerveza hasta el vino más caro del lugar... Y ella buscando a ese Adonis que conoció.

Se acercó a la barra tal vez alguno de los empleados lo había visto... -hermosa señorita que desea para esta noche- escucho de parte del que atendía la barra. Lo miro un par de segundos como examinándolo -estoy esperando a alguien gracias- le dijo y volteando para buscar al azabache

-bueno en lo que espera una copa no le iría mal- le contesto el rubio era linda la chica, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo de impactó pero par alguna extraña razón a él no le levantaba el instinto de la pasión más bien el mirarla era tranquilizante.

-y bueno no es por ser indiscreto pero es una cita- le pregunto curioso.

-ohoh! Sí...bueno no...- contesto nerviosa

-es una cita o no?- le dijo escéptico -bueno no es una cita yo... Lo estoy buscando para... Bueno entregarle algo- contesto rápido.

-aaa para entregarle algo! Y bueno dime como es que sabes que lo encontrarás aquí?-

- bueno por qué me dijo que este era su bar favorito... Tal vez lo conozcas es Menma Namikaze- le dijo esperanzada

Conocerlo claro que sí era el teme de su amigo pero hace semanas que no estaba aquí se acaba de casar.

-bueno sí es un cliente frecuente del bar podría decirte que es mi mejor amigo... Pero que era lo que le querías devolver?-

Busco en su bolso en qué momento se le ocurrió eso - bueno su... - busco en su bolso que podía decir - su lapicero-dijo cuando encontró una pluma de su padre y se la mostró al rubio

- aaa yo podría dársele- y se la tomo de las manos - a y dime porque aparte de la pluma lo buscas?- era oficial esa chica le daba confianza

-esto... Yo...-como decirle a un extraño que buscaba a ese chico porque tubo química con el y prometió llamarla -dijo que llamaría que había chispa- cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había dicho

-así que hubo química? Y dijo que llamaría... Y disculpa la indiscreción pero llamó?...-subrayó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- bueno no pero... Tal vez perdió mi número o tal vez salió de la cuidad- dijo a su defensa

-disculpa... Como dices que te llamas?-

-Hinata... mi nombre es Hinata- le dijo ya molesta

-disculpa que te lo diga pero el no llamará...- la observó podía ver la decepción en sus ojos perla pero también vio algo más- sí no lo hizo el día que lo consiste menos ahora- sí compartía uno de los mayores secretos pero esa chica se veía que ya había sufrido mucho por amor

- y como lo sabes que tal sí... Salió de viaje o no encuentra mi número... Ohoh tal vez este muy ocupado- dijo tratando de defenderse

-mira Hinata cuando a un chico le gustas no tarda en hablar además eso de la chispa es sólo un cuento que inventamos los hombres para no romperles el corazón tan cruelmente- le dijo tranquilo

-haber señor que todo lo sabe según usted el no llamará y como está tan seguro?-

-soy hombre y uno que sabe muy bien como piensas las mujeres- le dijo mientras se alejaba y atendía a otros clientes

-sí quieres te dijo para que no caiga de nuevo en lo mismo... Mañana aquí a las 5... Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze-.

Eran las cinco de la tarde ella sentada en una de las mesas del bar que a esa hora se encontraba vacío era un lugar amplio y algo oscuro pero acogedor.

-así que aquí estas... No te dio miedo que sólo fuera una broma?- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento

-no... Tú me inspira confianza- le dijo tranquilamente -ohoh! Confianza y sólo me has visto una vez en tú vida?-

-bueno sí pero no creo que puedas hacerme algo malo- le dijo nerviosa con un lindo rubor en su mejillas.

-te inspiró confianza... Bueno Hinata no debería sabes no soy un hombre con alguna reputación buena- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi reputación o la tuya o sí?-

-bueno no dijiste algo de las cosas que son verdad y las que no...- le dijo más tranquila.

-bueno comenzamos?...-

así fue como transcurrieron las horas entre cervezas y copas de vino -así que ahora ya que te dije todo esto espero y no sufras más por amor- le dijo mientras tomaba el último trajo de su cerveza.

-arigato...Pero no crees que pueda existir una excepción?- le pregunto entre triste y esperanzada.

-tal vez la exista pero tú lo has dicho es una entre un millón y somos más de siete millones de habitantes en la tierra- le dijo mientras volvía a la barra.

Los días no transcurren en vano, sí bien Hinata creía que su excepción está ahí en algún lugar lo que Naruto le había dicho la tenía muy pensativa, lo que ella conocía como señalas sólo eran trucos baratos de un hombre lo que ella consideraba un cuento de hadas según el sólo era creado por las mujeres.

Pero ella no se daría por vencida encontraría a su excepción eso era algo seguro.

En esos días había entablado una amistad con el rubio el cual cada vez que salía con alguien le daba consejos -no siempre dicen la verdad Hina-chan a veces sólo buscamos sexo y eso es todo- le dijo mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

-mañana tengo una cita... Quería saber qué opinas?- le dijo mientras jugaba con un vaso en sus manos

-ve... Sí vez algo raro sólo huye-

-huir? Porque habría de huir?-

- fácil Hina-chan él no es tú excepción-

Besos… besos y más besos las cosas estaban tomando otro tinte -creo que no podré verte en algunos días Hinata tengo un viaje del trabajo y me iré por algunos días- le decía el chico con el que había salido los últimos días

-ahí! No veo problema...-le contesto -me permites usar el baño?-

-claro la puerta del fondo- le señaló

Entro al baño busco su teléfono...

Este sería su primer día libre en dos meses Sai ya regresaba al bar y en recompensa a su trabajo se ganó ese día libre y que mejor manera de pasarlo que con un día de sexo desenfrenado y la chica que estaba con él no era para nada fea aunque le hacía falta algo...

Ya se encontraba encima de ella escuchando como comenzaba a gemir la chica cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar... Lo busco "Hinata" se leía en la pantalla -bueno que pasó...? Donde estas?... En su departamento ok ok... Que va a un viaje de negocios... Sin llamadas a donde..?- espero y escucho un donde iras al otro lado de la línea- aaa Suna... Hina-chan huye sí huye... Sólo es sexo-.

Que huyera ok eso haria salió del baño -lo siento de verdad Sasori-kun pero surgió un contra tiempo-

Salió del edificio sin mirar al pelirrojo tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a su amigo "gracias"

Sábado en la noche el bar lleno pero algo no lo dejaba en paz... Algo faltaba ese día, llamaría a Hinata y le diría como le estaba lleno con su cita...

Sábado en la noche viendo casa blanca con un bote de helado de Zamora y queso entre sus manos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-bueno sí... No en casa... Se supone pero cada chico que sale conmigo dices que no es el adecuado... Sí no la olvidó mañana a las dos sí... Kiba... Ok... Una fiesta claro por qué no... Sí nos vemos...-

Colgó Naruto sí que la ponía de buen humor una cita y una fiesta ese chico siempre pensaba en ella... Pensaba en ella!

Un restaurante italiano ella en la mesa sola eran las dos y diez cuando Naruto se acercó a ella.

-lo siento Hina-chan Kiba no podrá venir tubo un contratiempo pero... Vamos a comer anda pide- le dijo mientras se sentaba y llamaba al mesero -un contratiempo?- le pregunto

-claro... Por cierto el morado te sienta bien es un color muy lindo-

-así que Kiba no llegó y en su lugar Naruto salió contigo...?-le cuestionó Tenten -sí me contó de su familia ahah! Me recordó la fiesta de hoy en su casa... Dice que es bueno conocer gente- le dijo mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

-esto no me gusta porque no simplemente te dice salgamos y ya no hace todo este show-

-salir qué? Naruto y yo salgamos eso es algo imposible-

-sí claro... Salen juntos... Toma tus llamadas sin importar con quién este... Y se inventó a un tal Kiba para salir contigo por Kami Hina así o más señales quieres aahhh y te invitó a su fiesta- le dijo enumerando las cosas que dieron como resultado una mirada perdida por parte de la Hyuga -tal vez sí... Naruto siente algo por mí!-

Alcohol, música, mujeres hombres había en el departamento del rubio pero la azabache se encontraba en una esquina comiendo frituras.

-Hina-chan te diviertes? Aquí hay mucha gente que puedes conocer- le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella -ahah sí... Mucho- le dijo

-Naruto amigo se acabó el alcohol vamos por más- le dijo un chico de tez blanca y cabello azabache -o sí claro... Hina-chan puedes ver que nada falte en lo que no estoy aquí?-

-yo... Ser anfitriona?-le cuestionó -bueno sí así lo vez no me parece extraño-le dijo mientras salía detrás de su amigo.

Botana cervezas dip (salsa) todo Hinata no quería que Naruto quedará mal eso de ser la anfitriona con el chico que te gusta sí que era agotador... Esa gente sí que disfrutaba de la fiesta -está deliciosa esa salsa...

Se ve que te gusta la cocina... Yo soy un asco para ello- le dijo una chica de cabellera rosa y ojos jade -hola! Sakura Haruno- le dijo al tiempo que quitaba de sus manos un recipiente con salsa -Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto- le dijo mientras la chica salía de la cocina.

Eran las tres de la mañana ya había limpiado todo el departamento aunque Sakura aún no se había ido seguía junto con Naruto jugando con un videojuego sobre ninjas.

-no..no...no...no sakura-chan eres una tramposa ese combo es ilegal!- le grito el rubio.

-claro que no!... Sí. Si...sí... Listo te volví a ganar- sonrió victoria mientras en la pantalla se observaba un "game over" y un "win".

-ya está todo limpio y también ya es algo tarde- les dijo la azabache

-ohoh! Por Kami-sama ya es demasiado tarde tengo que irme- pronunció la ojijade.

Parecía que a Naruto le dolió algo que ella se fuera pero no había problema otro día estaría con ella, cuando se percató que Hinata estaba demasiado cerca del apuntó de dar le beso -Hinata-chan que pasa estas tomada verdad?- tomada claro sí no olía a alcohol que estaba tomado era el no ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía ala ojiperla robándole el aliento -Hinata que te pasa-

- eres cruel Naruto-kun no te era más fácil decir que te gusto y no armar todo este show de la preocupación, el amigo imaginario y la fiesta-le dijo ella risueña

-espera... Que...?-pronunció molesto el rubio -yo no.. Tú a mí... Hinata te confundiste ok eso pasó yo lo único que hice fue tratar de ayudarte tú te confundiste por Dios las mujeres son dramáticas- dijo levantándose del sillón molesto y llevando sus manos a su pelo rubio.

-estas diciendo que me confundí?-.

Ahora sí esto era el colmo como podía ser tan tonta -Hinata calma ok no te preocupes- trato de decirle el cuándo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas - no me toques- le grito -que no haga que eres una loca lo sabías en que estúpido momento decidí ayudarte por Dios eres igual que todas las mujeres son unas dramáticas- pronunció molesto.

-que no entendiste todo lo que te dije por dios!-

-tal vez sí soy una dramática y todo lo que tú quieras pero te diré algo Namikaze Naruto... Yo estoy más cerca de encontrar a mi excepción que tú escúchalo bien ok- le grito mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de ese lugar.

La noche amarga fue cubierta por la lluvia y como era de esperarse después de la tormenta viene la calma. Los días siguieron pero para Naruto algo le hacía falta

-bien Menma te toca el tercer turno de hoy- dijo a los chicos del bar -Naruto... Menma sigue de vacaciones- le pronunció la peli rosa -ahah! Sí lo siento estoy algo distraído- les dijo cuándo todos soltaron una pequeña risa

-ok... Ok ya a trabajar!- les dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakura -No tengo ninguna llamada?- le pregunto

-No... Como hace quince minutos- le dijo risueña nunca había visto a su amigo así ido esperanzado en el teléfono y fuera de sí mismo.

Cuando él estuvo apuntó de cerrar la puerta la detuvo...

-dime quién es?-

-quien es dime quién?- le pregunto algo renuente

-sí quién es la mujer que te tiene así... Y deja decirte que nunca te he visto pero...dime quién es la conozco?- le pregunto llena de curiosidad

-nadie Sakura-chan nadie-

Pero ella lo sabía su amigo la había encontrado y el muy baka no se daba cuenta de su estado -sólo espero que te haga feliz eres como mi hermano lo sabes verdad?- pronunció para salir de la oficina del bar.

Posiblemente tenía razón... Extrañaba sus llamadas sus salidas todo era oficial se enamoró de Hina-chan sin planearlo y sin saberlo.

-gracias Kiba-kun me divertí mucho- le dijo al chico en la puerta de sus departamento, por fin pudo conocer a Kiba era guapo de pelo castaño, de tez chocolate y con unas extrañas marcas en forma de colmillos en sus mejillas

- no gracias a ti por aceptar creí que después de no ir a la cita que nos organizó Naruto no querías saber nada de mi por técnicamente dejarte plantada- le dijo con una mano en su nunca y risueño.

- no te preocupes! Eso ya no tiene caso aunque creí que sólo eras un invento de su parte pero eres real-

El castaño se despidió de ella cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar cuando alguien le hablo -Hina-chan!... Yo... Puedo hablar contigo...?-

Está ahí el último al que había decidido abrirle su corazón -No creo... Yo... Estoy muy cansada- le dijo nerviosa

-lo se vi salir a kiba del edificio pero yo necesito hablar contigo... Por favor sólo tres minutos- le suplico -yo no lo sé-

-por favor... - le dijo acorralándola entre la puerta y el - sí es por Kiba él no se enterara-

-pero... Tú y yo no tenemos de que hablar-

-claro que sí... De esto de lo que has hecho conmigo ahora...-

-yo no te hice nada ok así que deja de decir locuras-

-me enamoré de ti eso te es poco- le soltó.

-claro que no... Además... Yo... Quiero... Conocer a Kiba...- no había terminado de decirlo cuando Naruto ya la tenía de la cintura una mano en la nuca -segura que quieres conocer a Kiba yo creo que YO SOY TÚ EXCEPCIÓN- dijo para comenzar a besarla mordió su labio y escucho un gemido -sabes estuve toda la semana soñando como sería escucharte gemir y me doy cuenta que es una de las cosas más sensuales que escuchado-.

Comenzó a descender por su cuello subir sus manos debajo de su blusa - Naruto-kun...mamá...Naruto-kun...mmm no creo que sea aquí el mejor lugar para...-dijo entre gemidos -lo se podemos pasar...- esa tarde la excepción se cumplió.

Tal vez sólo tal vez cada uno de nosotros tenemos una excepción esperándonos... Pero no esperemos que llegue como les llegó a otros el amor es la cosa más impredecible que existe... Y lo que más buscamos pero debemos ser pacientes por que nos estará esperando.

De verdad... De verdad lo siento lo siento no tengo palabras para la disculpa para tod s especialmente para Tooz no creí que me tuvieras tanta paciencia. Bueno sí les gusto un rewin no me hará daño más bien me ayudaría demasiado gracias!

Ya saben I love Naruto, Nemna y Minato Namikaze son tan lindos... U.U


End file.
